Question: Express $0.5401$ as a fraction.
$0.5401$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{5}{10} + \dfrac{4}{100} + \dfrac{0}{1000} + \dfrac{1}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{5401}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $5401$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{5401}{10000}$